


Damian Wayne X Reader

by SupernaturalLover17



Category: Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Happy Ending, Injustice 2 - Freeform, Injustice 2 Damian Wayne, Older Damian Wayne, One Shot, Pregnancy, Sweet Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover17/pseuds/SupernaturalLover17
Summary: The Reader and Damian Wayne have one-year-old daughter name Lauren Talia Wayne But Damian doesn't know about Lauren until the reader tells him that she got pregnant.





	Damian Wayne X Reader

Hello, My Name is Y/N and I'm twenty-three years old. I have a one-year-old daughter with my ex-boyfriend Damian Wayne. I broke up with Damian because I found out that he turns against Bruce and now he working with Superman and my kid didn't need that in her life. I had named her Lauren Talia Wayne after Damian mother. I give her his last name because I want her to grow up and know her father. Now sometimes I wish that I didn't break up with Damian because Lauren asks me all the time like mommy why don't I have a daddy or does daddy not love me, mommy. When she says that I'm trying not to break down because Damian doesn't even know that I was pregnant. It's even harder now to look at Lauren because she is spitting image of Damian. My whole family tells me that Lauren looks like me but I don't see it because I have blonde hair and green eyes and Lauren has brown hair and brown eyes like Damian.

(Two Hours Later ) 

I'm taking Lauren to red son prison to meet Damian because I had talked to Bruce three hours ago about Damian. He said that Damian is doing good and about to be let out. I'm really hoping that he gets out today so Lauren can meet her daddy.

(Red Sun Prison )  
I grab Lauren car seat and walk inside. the last time I was here when Superman got turn in. I'm here to see Bruce Wayne, Son Damian, I said. follow me miss a guard name sam said. I follow him into a big room. Just wait here miss I will be back in a couple of minutes He said. Sir can I ask you question about Damian I said. Sure miss Sam said. Is it true that Damian gets to go home today I ask? Yeah, He gets to go home but Are you taking him with you or call his father to get him Sam ask? I will take him with me when I leave I said. ( minutes later ) Damian walks in. I watch him sit down. Why are you here He ask me? Hello to you and I'm here because I want to see you and I need to tell you something that I didn't tell you when we were dating I said. What do you need to tell me He asks? When we were dating before all this Superman stuff I found out that I was pregnant and I wanted to tell you that night but we broke up I said. I don't believe that I had got you pregnant because we never had sex He said. I lost count how many time we have sex and I did get pregnant and I will show you her I said. The Baby is a girl He asks? You have a daughter and I bent down and unbuckle her car seat. Come here baby girl. Let's go so daddy can meet you I said. I walk over to Damian side with Lauren in my arms. I put her in his arms. Wow, she is beautiful to be my daughter he said .yeah she is beautiful and you help make that beautiful girl that your holding right now I said. What is her name He ask? I had named her Lauren Talia Wayne I said. You named her after my mother He said. Yeah because You love Your mother and Talia is her grandmother I said. You give her my last name why didn't you give her (y/l/n ) He ask? I had given her your last name because she doesn't need my last name because what my family did in the past and that why I gave her your last name because Wayne's is better than my last name and I didn't want her to get pick on at school I said. Why would she get bullied when she is a Wayne He said. idk maybe because I had got bullied in middle school and I was scared that Lauren would get bullied because she is my daughter I said. You didn't tell that Lauren was a spitting image of me He said. I wanted to Damian I said.

( Two Hours Later )  
I was waiting at the front desk for Damian to come. I look down at Lauren and I see that she is sleep.this is going to be a weird car ride to Gotham City and Him living me and Lauren because He doesn't want to live with Bruce. I was about to see what was taking so long until I heard a door open and I see Sam the Guard with Damian behind him in the clothes that I brought for him. Sam gave me a paper to sign about Damian living with me and keep him out of trouble. Thank Him and Walkout with Lauren Car seat in my hand and Damian behind me.

(Three Years Later)  
Life had been Great for the last three years. Damian has changed a lot and now He and Bruce are Father and Son again. I'm happy that Damian being Bruce Son again and He had been Great Daddy to Lauren over those three years. Today We are going to Wayne Manor. Today is Jason Birthday and Lauren Birthday. Yeah, Lauren was born on Jason birthday August 16. I know that all today is about Jason and Lauren but I have a big surprised for Damian and it going change everything in our life's. I'm pregnant again and this time its Twins. Bruce is going to be happy when I tell the family that I'm pregnant again and because He will be getting two more grandchildren. I have one more surprise for the family and that is Damian and I are getting Married and Yes He proposed me on Lauren Third Birthday. Yeah, I have been engaged for one year. I was really shocked when he proposed to me and I had known that Damian had change big time and loves me so much and I had to say Yes! because I love him so much and I wanted to spend all my life with Him as My Husband.

( Wayne Manor )  
We are running late because Lauren is running around the house. Lauren Talia Wayne! Get your butt back here so I can get you in the dress. Sometimes I think Lauren is Damian Daughter and Not Mine because she acts just like him sometime.

Sometimes I think Lauren is Damian Daughter and Not Mine because she acts just like him sometimes

(

Fours Hours Later )  
Hours Has pass and People was having fun and I watch Damian help Lauren with the paper. After helping her and She wrapped her hands around his neck and start to close her eyes. Come on let's take her to your room I said. I open his bedroom and watch him lay her down in the bed. Damian, I need to tell you something I said as I pick at my nails. Yeah sure beloved what is it because you seem nervous He said. I take his hand and walk into the guest room and lock the door. beloved what wrong He ask me and taking my hand with his and rubbing it. I'm pregnant I said. What He said. Your going be a daddy again Damian as I move my hand up to his cheek. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were pregnant beloved He said? I was scared because of how you acted when I told you that I was pregnant I said. that will never happen again and I'm happy that I'm going to be with you during this pregnancy He said. Aw Damian as I pull him into a kiss. So we are giving Lauren a brother or sister in nine months He asks? It's more like giving her two siblings in nine months I said. What He said as he looks into my eyes for an answer. Damian, I'm pregnant with twins I said. There are two babies in there as He points at my flat stomach. Yeah, Honey as I pull my confused fiance into a kiss. Then We heard BRUCE PAY UP YOU LOST THE BET ON DAMIAN AND Y/N Jason yelled. I look at Damian and start laughing. They bet on us about having more kids I ask? I had no idea about this but I had a feeling that father and Todd were up to something at dinner He said. Omg as I hide my red face in his chest.

(Four Months Later )  
Damian POV  
Today We are heading over to Wayne Manor because Father is hosting a gender reveal for the twins. I'm hoping that the twins are girls. Beloved wants the twins to be a boy and a girl. Damian can fix me a fruit salad with ketchup and pickles and peanut butter on it Y/N yelled. ew, that sounds gross beloved I said. please, Damian, your babies want it really bad She said. Fine I will fix your weird food beloved. I walk into the living room with Y/N gross food in my hand. Here you go beloved as I hand her the salad with ketchup and pickles and peanut butter on it. I watch her dig into it like crazy and me trying not gag. You want a bite Damian She asks? I'm good Beloved I said.

Finally, You Here and The party is about to start Dick said as We follow him outside  
. I see that gender reveal party look great

Okay, everyone what team are you on Team Boys Or Team Girls or Team Boy and Girl Father said. Team Boys Jason Said. Team Girls Barbara Said. Team Boy and Girl Dick Said. Lauren and I are On Team Girls I said as I hold Lauren on my hips. Team Boys Tim said. Team Boy and Girl Y/N said. Team Boys Cassandra Said. Team Girls Father Said.Team Boy and Girl Stephanie Said. Team Boys Master Damian Alfred Said.

Everyone is now on a team and now let's pop the balloons I said. I grab Y/N hand and Lauren and walk over to the balloons. I hand y/n a needle and grab one for my self okay is everyone ready I said. Yeah, they shouted. 3 2 1 POP!!

It's PINK!! WE ARE HAVING TWINS GIRLS !! I pull her into a kiss as the family claps for us as  
I pull her into a kiss as the family claps for us. I pull back from the kiss and move down to her belly. Hey baby girls it's daddy here and Mommy and I can't wait to meet you guys in five months I said as I kiss her belly.

(Five Months Later )  
One more push Mrs. Wayne as The nurse tells me. You can do this beloved as Damian holds my hand. Can I see the first head the nurse said? I did one last push and I feel the baby leave my body. Baby A is here as The nurse lays her on my chest as she stops crying. Then I feel another contraction coming. I see the baby another head as another nurse take away the first baby to clean and weight her. Come two more pushed and your other baby will be here the nurse said. I give two more push as I feel the second baby leaving me. You did great beloved as Damian kisses me on the forehead. (Minutes Later ) The Nurse walks in with two babies in her arms. She hands me, baby a and She hands baby b to Damian. What are we going to name them beloved Damian ask? I like Paisley and Khole I said. It fits them He said. I move paisley hat back a little and I see dark brown hair. Damian, what color hair does Khole have I ask? She has dark brown hair He said. I look down at paisley and I see that her eye are open. Her eyes are brown like Damian. Well, The Twins are a spitting image of you again like Lauren was I said.

( Paisley Isabella Wayne &Khole Diana Wayne )


End file.
